Delicious Snack, or Not
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's wife has made a delicious holiday snack, will he like it, or will it make him want to gag.? I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for reading! Reviews are very welcome!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI, this story is purely for entertainment!

I would like to thank my friend Eva for giving me the idea

**Delicious Snack, or Not**

Nick Stokes walked into his office, and to his surprise there was a wrapped gift sitting on his desk. There was a little card attached to it. The card simply said Nick. There was nothing on it to indicate who it was from, but Nick knew instantly who it was from because next to his name there was a smiley face. Nick chuckled because he knew that his wife Jackie put smiley faces on everything, Nick theorized that was because she was a teacher and she was so accustomed to putting smiley faces on her young students work. He often teased her about this and she would just say "oh hush, it's just a habit, and the kids love it so I am not going to stop, so just accept it." He would then playfully tease her and say "you are nicer to those kids then you are to me" and with a smirk she would say "yeah well, I like them better." He would always laugh but sometimes he thought that might be true. He didn't mind that though, she was passionate about what she did, and she loved her job, ninety-nine percent of the time she would come home happy, she would always share with him the cute stories that the kids had told her throughout the day.

He sat down at his desk and unwrapped the gift. It was a container. He opened the container and inside there was a bunch of white squares. He touched one of the squares and his finger became white. He licked his finger, and tasted powered sugar. So he picked up one of the squares and put it in his mouth. He didn't exactly know what it was but it tasted heavenly. He thought it was very nice of his wife to surprise him like that, she was always doing sweet things like that for him, even if she did like her students better. He enjoyed all the surprises, it made him feel special, and it reinforced the fact that they had a wonderful relationship, they rarely argued and when they did, it was usually just playful bantering back and forth, nothing really serious. He sat back in his chair, popped a couple more bites of his snack in his mouth and thought about the most recent case he had been working on.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door, he looked up to see Cath, Greg, Sara, and Ray at the door. "Your wife is so nice." Catherine said before Nick had a chance to tell them to come in.

"Why, what did she do?" Nick asked.

"She had time to bake, wrap and deliver all of us goodies." Catherine answered.

"Yeah, maybe instead of calling her Mrs. Stokes, we should call her Mrs. Claus." Greg joked.

Nick laughed as he popped another handful of the snack into his mouth. "Anyone know what this stuff is called he asked?"

"Puppy chow" Catherine said.

Nick immediately stopped chewing "what?" he asked thinking he had heard her wrong. "It's called puppy chow" she said.

Nick immediately went over to the garbage can and spit out what was left in his mouth. "What the hell, why would Jackie make us eat dog food." Nick said almost steaming. Catherine burst out laughing. "No Nicky, it isn't actual dog food that is just what it is called." She said trying to stop laughing.

"I have never heard of puppy chow" Nick said. Then he asked "Cath, where have you heard about it?

"Lindsey sold it all the time for fundraisers at school." She said.

He then turned to the others and asked "Have you all heard of it before?" They all nodded yes. "How?" Nick demanded.

Greg said "my mom made it for me all the time when I was a kid"

"My mom as well" Ray said.

He turned to Sara who smiled sheepishly and said "I bought it from Lindsey for her fundraiser a few times." Then she added "it is quite good and very addicting"

"And puppy chow is what it is really called?" Nick asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Yep" Cath said.

"I don't believe you, I think you are all pulling my leg." He said adamantly. Nick glanced at his watch, and then got out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sara asked.

"Jackie" Nick said as he dialed the number. The phone rang for quite a while before she answered.

"Hey Nick" she said sounding sort of frazzled.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with a parent this morning and I am running a little late that's all." Then she asked, "Did you find the present I left for you?"

"Yep, thank you" Nick said then asked "Hon, the snacks that you made everyone, what is that called?"

"Puppy chow" she said, trying to put on her shoe and talk at the same time.

She then heard Catherine say "told you" then she heard her say "and tell her thank you." "They all want me to thank you" Nick said.

"Tell them they are more then welcome." She glanced at the clock on the wall and said "sweetie, I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to run, I will see you later when I get home ok, love you bye."

With that the call ended, and Nick had no choice but to admit to his friends that he was wrong. They all suggested that next time he should believe them.

"Yeah yeah." Was all that he would say in response. Then he said "Hey Catherine, it is only a half hour before our shift ends, and none of us appear to be very busy, so would it be alright if we took off early?"

She grinned and said "Well Nicky, as punishment for not believing me, I should make you stay until your shift is over, but because I am such an awesome boss, I will let you all take off early, and honestly, I will be right behind you, it has been a long shift."

"Thanks Cath." Her team told her.

"Sure no problem, now get out of here before I change my mind."

The team quickly said their goodbyes before heading out of Nick's office. Leaving Nick and Catherine the only ones remaining in the room. Nick put some papers in a file before he shut off the light.

Catherine nodded towards his desk and with a grin said "Don't forget your puppy chow." Nick smiled and grabbed the tin "thanks" he said as Cath and he parted ways for the day.

After Nick got home he did some stuff around the house, then he watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch, and he didn't wake up until he heard the key rattle in the door. Jackie came in looking exhausted; she immediately plopped down on the couch next to Nick.

"Hey, how did your meeting go?" Nick asked.

"It was none existent; the parent never showed up, I think she just forgot because her daughter was in class today."

"That stinks, I'm sorry." Nick said.

"Oh, no big deal, besides it gave me a chance to get organized today." She sighed and added "not that it did any good."

"Bad day?" Nick asked.

"Not bad, just crazy." She said.

"Why, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Well I promised the kids, I would bring in puppy chow for them too."

"What happened, they didn't like it?" Nick asked

"Oh no, they loved it, but they got powered sugar everywhere, and I do mean everywhere, on their fingers, clothes, the floor, each other."

"Each other?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, once they discovered it was on their fingers and that it would rub off on things, they were touching each other, and making white dots all over each other's faces. Heck two little girls even came up to me and one says "look Mrs. Stokes, I gave her earrings", and sure enough there were two perfect white dots on the other ones ears that looked like earrings. They had to miss their entire recess because it took that long to clean everything up. And after that we reviewed classroom rule number three."

"Which is what?" Nick asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Jackie said with a slight smile.

Nick laughed and said "That sounds like a good rule."

"It is, I just wished they would follow it." Jackie said and Nick smiled.

Jackie then got up, "I am going to go take a bath, I just need to relax for a while, is that ok?"

"Sure go for it" Nick said.

Jackie was about half way up the stairs when Nick called "Hey Jacks"

"Yeah" she said turning around.

Nick gave her a devilish smirk and said "I still have some of my puppy chow, would you like some?"

"God no" she said, sounding as if the mere thought of puppy chow repulsed her.

Nick laughed as Jackie continued up the stairs

"Not funny Nicholas." She said.

Jackie enjoyed her relaxing bath, as Nick found a show on television that he considered interesting.

Later that evening the couple had fun watching a basketball game before getting ready for bed, and neither gave puppy chow another thought the rest of the night.

The end, I hope you enjoyed the story. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
